The 35th
by strawberreis
Summary: Katniss and Peeta will always be known as the star crossed lovers, but what people don't know is that there has been star crossed lovers before. Theirs was a forgotten, but not anymore. **This is OCxOC, It depends on you if it's an AU or not**


**Chapter One **

We were sitting by the fence of District 12, I was running my hands over the wire that was supposed to be on and preventing us from going out onto the forest. Even though we could go out and not get caught, we wouldn't even know what to do. My best friend, Lottie, and I always do this when we have nothing to do. Just sit by the fence and wonder what life would be out in the wild, it would be tough, but better than being where we are.

"Do you think we would be able to survive?" I suddenly ask.

"I don't know would we? If you think about it we could. With your ways with a knife we could get food, and I could be able to provide shelter and the sorts," She then sighed and turned to me, "plus we have nothing to leave behind. We'd have no one in our minds to make us feel guilty of leaving." And what she said was true.

Lottie _had_ 3 younger sisters. They were all picked in the reaping, three years in a row. Now all who was left was Lottie and her mother, but her mother hated Lottie. She would always look at her with disgust and wonder why her other daughters had been picked and not Lottie, when Lottie was the one who had done the tesserae.

As for me, I was an only child, but my parents really loved me dearly. I wouldn't feel regret because even my parents said that they'd rather have me happy and free, then miserable and stuck here.

"I'm not that great with a knife Lottie, just because I work in my dad's butcher chop means nothing."

She just laughed at my response. Even though Lottie had her family problems, she was genuinely a happy girl.

She was starting to say something with a huge smile on her face when her eyes caught something. Her smile fell immediately.

"Looks like its time." It was right after she said that when we heard the loud sound come from the center of the city. It was reaping time. I just sighed and stood up.

We had sat here the entire day, dreading this one very moment, but it has come. After I "signed" in, and got in line. I turned around to look for Lottie and saw her terrified out of her mind. I don't blame her, for the past three years all three of her younger sisters have been called and now she's the only one left in the Frinke family to be reaped.

Everyone was called to attention when the escort was up on stage. Like everyone else who saw her, I nearly gasped. The escort had her light hair flowing down her back, and had a really simple black dress on. Actually with the way she looked, you might mistake her for a citizen of District 12. Wasn't the Capitol's fashion all out and exotic? Or something out of the ordinary? When the crowd settled down, we stood the Capitol's anthem. After she said the same speech we hear every year and introduced herself as Minni, she said the infamous phrase.

"May the odds be every in your favor!"

She had put her hand in the boys' bowl first. Kai Nime was the boy tribute, he seemed tall and lanky and had red hair. I knew him, he was in the grade under us. After he was picked, Minni had put her hand in the girls' bowl.

I was nervous, not much for me, but for Lottie. She had her name in much more for me. My family was okay, so I only had to ever apply for a tesserae once, but Lottie had applied each year, even if her family dwindled down to two. But I had a little hope inside me. Even after having her name in there many times, she was never picked. This was our last year too, after she pulled out some poor girl's name we'd be free of the Hung-

"Jaylee Mage" It wasn't Lottie, I was happy it wasn't Lottie. I was smiling until I realized something. She hadn't picked Lottie, but me.

On my very last year, on the 35th Hunger Games, I Jaylee Mage, had been picked.

**Yay the first chapter of my first fanfiction DONE. To me this seems a little short. But to anybody reading this, I **_**promise**_** it will get longer, much longer. This is kind of like a short preview of what's to come. Around chapter 3 or 4 is when the fun is going to start I hope. Anyways I hope I did a decent job. **


End file.
